My 5 Princes!
by random.A.M
Summary: Princess Sakuno must be married by her 21st birthday to inherit the throne...so in order to help her grand-daughter get married the queen Ryuzaki has asked 5 princes to try and win the princess's hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT...sadly**

* * *

"Happy 20th birthday Princess!" Yelled an onlooker to the princess on her balcony. The girl smiled and gave a slight nod to man. He almost fainted.

"Princess Sakuno your her majesty is awaiting you."

Sakuno turned from her balcony and saw her maid standing at the door.

"What?!" asked Sakuno moodily 'cause let's face it no one likes being disturbed while they are nodding at some random guy below their balcony.

"Her majesty would like to see you."

Sakuno blinked.

The maid sighed "Your grandmother wants to see you." She said s-l-o-w-l-y.

Sakuno blinked again before the meaning of what the maid said sank in "Oh! Tell her I'm coming."

The maid nodded meekly and left.

* * *

"NO! I am NOT marrying someone YOU want me to grandma!" Said Sakuno stubbornly.

"You are not marrying someone I want you to marry... directly... I've have sent letters to 5 princes, I know each of them personally as they were my students, and they are due to arrive the day after tomorrow. All you have to do is pick one to marry before your 21st birthday."Said the princess's grandmother Queen Sumire Ryuzki.

"Fine." Sakuno never could win a fight, "But what is the catch?" but she was _extremely_ good at asking questions.

"Well if you marry one of them before your 21st birthday you and your husband shall inherit my kingdom...but... if you don't I will send all the princes back home and you will be married to Prince Atobe of the land of seers."

"But he's horrible!" Said Sakuno.

"Well I don't care!"Said Queen Sumire with an evil smile (it kinda looked as if the was gonna say mwahaha at any moment)

"Anyhow who are the princes?" asked Sakuno.

The queen handed over a scroll to the princess. On it was written:

_Prince Eiji of the northern neko's_

_Prince Kaido of the southern snakes_

_Prince Fuji of the sadists_

_Prince Tezuka of the land of perserverance_

_Prince Ryoma of the Teni Muhō No Kiwami_

* * *

**A/N So how is it? Do you like this?**

**I haven't decided who to pair Sakuno up with so vote in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Prince of Tennis! Yay!**

* * *

"Eiji!Look at this!" shouted Queen Kikumaru in regal fashion. (if shouting in a regal fashion is even possible)

"Yes Ma?" he replied as he sort of magically appeared in the room.

"Here read this." She trust a scroll into her son's hands.

Prince Eiji opened the scroll and started reading, "You have been invited to..."

* * *

"Try and win the hand of the..." Continued Prince Kaido's servant elsewhere.

"Well?!" said the Prince impatiently.

"The next word is too hard for me too read sir." muttered the servant boy as he prepared to read again "p - pr -prostitute" he said triumphantly.

"WHAT!" Yelled Kaido, "Give it here." he snatched the scroll out of his servant's hands.

"Princess. It says 'Try and win the hand of the Princess not..._that _no...no_."_

* * *

"...The hand of the Princess Sakuno the grand daughter of Sumire Ryuzaki-"

Prince Fuji was surprised and so he felt compelled to interrupt"Sensei's granddaughter?"

"Yes." Said the man ,who was reading the scroll from a very awkward position,exasperatedly "Now, can I please stop being you footstool, Master?"

The prince bent down and looked at the man under his feet and made a face that looked as if he was thinking hard after awhile he said...

"No."

* * *

"...of Sumire Ryuzaki, Before her 21st birthday on January 14 of the next year."

"NO."Said a cocky prince. (No prizes if you can guess who _he_ is)

"Were you not listening my son. This way if- no When you win the princess's hand Ryoga can rule this kingdom while you and that princess rule that one. OK!" Said the King.

"Fine. But no promises." Said the cocky prince AKA Ryoma.

"Atta boy!"

* * *

"...of the next year. At the Palace of the Land of the Noble. " The royal scroll reader finished reading, "Well sire will you take up the challenge?"

"Yes as she is Ryuzaki-Sensei's daughter. Prepare my carriage" Said the Prince Tezuka, "and send a message that I ,Prince Tezuka of the land of Perseverance, have accepted the challenge and I'm on my way"

* * *

**A/N; I know this isn't really a chap. but I just _had_ to get their reactions out there. **

**I'm looking for a beta. If you want to be my beta please leave it in a review and I will check out your Beta profile!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Please leave more reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Looking for a beta!**

* * *

_You have been invited to try and win the hand of the Princess Sakuno the grand daughter of Sumire Ryuzaki __Before her 21st birthday on January 14 of the next year. At the Palace of the Land of the Noble._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Sakuno yawned. She had a nice sleep about multi-coloured unicorns eating cheese burgers that night and was very disappointed that she woke up from that dream.

She looked outside her window and saw a carriage and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe inside that carriage was one of the princes's destined to be her husband. But then it could always be the post man... Sakuno looked again it was ... the milkman. She sighed she was hoping that they would come quickly she wanted to see how good they looked.

"Hi!"

Sakuno turned around, "OMG Tomoka! What are you doing here?" said Sakuno, surprised.

"Well I couldn't miss an opportunity to 'fan-girl' about hot boys who I don't even know." Said Princess Tomoka of the kingdoms of fans (not the round and round fans BTW) a bit too seriously.

Sakuno Sweat-dropped...anime style.

"Anyhow I'm going for a walk. You want to come?" Sakuno asked.

"No never ever,ever. There are wayyyy too many scary things there." Tomoka suddered

"Ok then feel free to do whatever you fact Ann is coming over with Momo-sempai soon so... yeah " Said Sakuno pulling on her winter boots. She then walked out of the palace and into the forest.

**-My 5 Princes-**

Sakuno sighed in pleasure a walk was just what she needed to relax her self for the meeting. She turned a corner to go back home and she found herself face to face with a sleeping dragon. Sakuno stepped back quietly and stepped on a twig waking up the blue dragon.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Sakuno, She ran as fast as she could, somehow lost the dragon and after _alot _of running Sakuno finally arrived back at the palace gardens. She doubled over to catch her breath,her face red .

"Wow." Sakuno panted, "That was so clichéd!"

Sakuno looked up when she finally caught her breath, she was still red in the face but became even redder when she saw what or shall I say who was in front of her. The man had a straight face with a slight trace of amusement in it.

The first prince had arrived.

* * *

A/N So who do you think he is? There is no wrong answer as I haven't even decided who he is yet even though I'm the writer O.o

I know this chap is short (even for me) but I wanted to end this chap of with a bit of mystery.

Still Looking for a beta

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_You have been invited to try and win the hand of the Princess Sakuno the grand daughter of Sumire Ryuzaki __Before her 21st birthday on January 14 of the next year. At the Palace of the Land of the Noble._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Recap:_

_Sakuno looked up when she finally caught her breath, she was still red in the face but became even redder when she saw what or shall I say who was in front of her. The man had a straight face with a slight trace of amusement in it._

_The first prince had arrived._

**-My 5 Princes-**

The man was tall and had brown hair, he smiled as he said "Hello you must be Sakuno. I'm Fuji, Prince Fuji."

"Oh." Said Sakuno 'i think he's sadist if he is smiling so much at me'.

"What's wrong?" asked Fuji, "You seem disappointed. Why, were you expecting someone else?"

"No! I was just surprised that you come this early-" Sakuno stopped short when she saw how he had arrived, inside a carraige which was being pulled by his servant.

"Ugh..." Fuji's smile widened at Sakuno surprise, which just proved to her that he must be a sadist.

"Oh he's just my horse for the day. Don't worry he'll get a day off soon" The prince said, 'in about 5 years' he added in his mind.

"OK...So are you coming in? I'll call maid or butler to carry your luggage." Sakuno had gotten over her initial surprise.

" My servant will do that."

"Come in then." Sakuno led the way in but the prince caught hold of her arm and pulled her back in his arms. Sakuno blushed as she shyly looked up. It was the most perfect romantic moment. Sakuno in Fuji's arms. What a pretty sight.

Sakuno looked up and realised where she was. She looked around saw why he had pulled her towards him.

A carriage now stood where Sakuno was.

"Already making a move on the princess before the rest even get here I see." The prince said, stepping out of the carriage.

"Momo-Sempai! Hello! Where's Ann-chan?" Said Sakuno.

"Right here." Said Ann as she emerged from the carriage.

"Momo? Ah you are also invited for this?" said Fuji surprised.

"You know Momo-Sempai?" asked Sakuno.

"He was also taught by Ryuzaki Sensai." Said Momo to Sakuno and then he turned to Fuji and said "No I'm not invited for this." He then kissed Ann. "But he is" Sakuno followed Momo's gaze and saw a young man behind her.

Fuji smirked "So you came as well."

Sakuno gasped "When did you get here?"

The prince then said "Mada mada dane"

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for the late update but I've been really busy with exams soooo yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! That might help me update faster..**


End file.
